


and follow the sun down low till we hit the night

by gotsarang



Series: a jj shipper writes markson trilogy [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, mark and jackson are best friends and misunderstand each other!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 06:30:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11053272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotsarang/pseuds/gotsarang
Summary: and you hold me so tightly, it's hard to breathe.





	and follow the sun down low till we hit the night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perennialsunset](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perennialsunset/gifts).



> Sirens - Cher Lloyd

Jackson grabs Mark by the wrists, bringing them nearly nose to nose with each other. They stare into each other's eyes for a few seconds before Mark rolls his eyes and pushes Jackson's face away with the palm of his hand, and their circle of friends watching laugh hysterically.

"Yeah, running away together didn't work out so well last time." Mark deadpans. "You forgot to bring a tent and matches."

 

"I am wounded, Mark." Jackson shoves Mark away in false malefaction, hand on his chest like he's actually offended. Mark rolls on the grass unaffected and goes back to the online game he was playing on his phone right before Jackson pulled him up to his feet.

 

"The whole point of eloping is it being spur of the moment!" Mark laughs that high-pitched laugh of his, shaking his head and smiling fondly at Jacskon.

 

Jackson is high on the fact that he made Mark laugh, Mark has known Jackson long enough that he no longer bursts out laughing at his crazy antics, but that doesn't mean he doesn't funny anymore. It's still hilarious, it's just that Mark used to Jackson acting like this all the time. Jackson continues his overexaggerated reenactment of them trudging through the woods, setting up camp only to realize there was no tent to cover their heads and no matches to start the fire to keep them warm.

 

"So how did guys survive?" Youngjae asks, his white Maltese Coco running around Bambam but he's also focused on his game but feigning interest to keep from getting hit.

 

"We rolled down the hill back home and promised to never go camping with just the two of us." Jackson stoically replies.

 

That was a straightup lie but Mark calmly nods in confirmation, but furiously fighting a flush internally from crawling up his neck up to his ears. It's been two years since that particular episode of him agreeing to anything Jackson thinks up of in the spur of the moment and after learning his lesson, he's been contemplative of Jackson's suggestions to anything else ever since.

 

_It was cold and he was sure his toes were going to fall off but Jackson throws his leg over his own and pulls him closer to his chest in their shared sleeping bag. Mark swears the warmth from Jackson's own body was contributing nothing to the bloody flush on his cheeks._


End file.
